Harry Potter: The Forgotten One
by min-man306
Summary: The Middle of the Deathly Hallows. Harry was trying to get the sword out of the pond. *In the book, Ron saves him, but in this, we'll pretend Ron never left.* So, who is this new mystery savior?
1. Chapter 1

(Middle of Deathly Hallows. Harry was trying to get the sword out of the pond. In the book, Ron saves him, but in this, we'll pretend Ron never left.)

Chapter 1. Isis

Pulled out of the water, Harry gasped for breath. Before he looked to see who his savior was, he rubbed his eyes free of water.

"Are you completely _mental_?!" A girl's voice said beside him. He quickly turned toward the sound of the voice.

"Who—who a-are y-you?" He asked shivering.

"Isis," She told him throwing off her deerskin cape and draping it over his shoulders. "And you?"

Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, almost black. She had a heavy coat of eyeliner, or what looked like eyeliner around her dark eyes. Her clothes consisted of a deerskin skirt and top. The skirt was in a diagonal cut with one end at the middle of her thigh and the other end at her knee. Her top was a deerskin, strapless, tube top bra. She had an hour glass figure and her tan stomach curved inward slightly.

Long, flowing, black hair swayed in the breeze behind her back. Her hair reached to her mid back. It seemed to Harry that her hair was perfectly straight, which it was.

Harry surveyed her, searching for something that might tell him more about her, something more then just that her name was 'Isis.'

"Harry," He said. "Harry P-Potter."

As she was throwing on a brown, puffy, wool jacket, she stopped as he said his name and stared at him.

"Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?"

He nodded.

"Oh my—are you serious? I'm such a huge fan! I've heard all about you!"

Before Harry could do anything about it, she grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him toward her, and kissed him full on the lips.

For a moment, he hesitated kissing her back, but he then returned this sudden kiss and was then reminded of Ginny. He thought of the last time they had kissed before he left, and it pained him.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally let go. They stared at each other for a moment or two and then Isis said,

"I'm sorry. I—I shouldn't have—you see, it's—"

"Stop. Don't… don't worry about it. Listen, come back with me."

"Me? Go with—Really?"

"I owe you." He said. "You saved my life. It's the least I can do." He saw the locket on the ground and picked it up. He finally noticed that he succeeded in getting the sword and was suddenly filled with joy.

Both of them stood and Harry now took notice that both of her ankles had one ankle bracelet with feathers on them, and he saw she was barefoot. As he looked at her legs, he noticed cuts and scrapes.

They walked back in hurried silence, with Harry holding the sword and the locket in separate hands, and Isis holding his many sweaters.

He felt awkward walking beside her in no shirt, and nothing but a cape to hide his torso.

When they got back to the tent, he saw Hermione sitting in a chair reading, and Ron lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Both of them looked over at the tent entrance as they entered.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he walked in with Isis right behind him. As she got up to embrace him, she took notice to Isis. "Oh, and who are you?" She asked harshly, making no attempt to hide the fact that she was scanning every inch of her.

"Isis," She said plainly, also surveying Hermione. "And who may I ask are you?"

"Hermione Granger." She said with a fake smile.

"Pleasure," Isis said with a smile just as phony as Hermione's, "Oh, and who are you?" She asked, making no hesitation to move her eyes over to Ron sitting upright in his bed.

She walked over to Ron who now looked nervous as he struggled to say his name. "R-Ro-a-a-R-Ro-Ro--"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, irritated.

"Right! R-Ron. My name's… Ron."

"Very nice." She whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

Ron blushed.

As the two stared at each other, both seeming unable to take their eyes off the other, Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, I don't trust her," She whispered. "What is she's a Death Eater and she's—"

"I'm not a Death Eater, Miss Granger," Isis said sounding slightly annoyed by the disturbance between her stare. "If I was, the sneakoscope over there would be going off, wouldn't it?"

Hermione was lost for words; she could not seem to come up with a retort for her. "Well I guess you're right." It seemed to be quite difficult for her to say this. She was almost never wrong, and the fact that she was made her feel small and incompetent.

Isis smiled curtly and returned her gaze to Ron.

"I think I'll go finish my watch." Harry said suddenly, breaking the deadly silence.

"Oh no, that's okay, Harry. I'll do it." Isis interjected, hopping down from her perch, smiling at Ron one last time before sashaying out of the tent, Ron watching her backside in wonder.

"Wow," He managed to whisper under his breath. "Harry, how'd you find a girl like _that_?"

"Well actually," He began, "That's what I wanted to tell you."

He then told Ron and Hermione of how he saw the doe that led him to the sword, when he tried to get it; the locket attacked him, and how Isis saved him.

"Wait, she _kissed_ you?" Hermione asked.

"What was it like?" Ron asked dreamily before Harry could answer Hermione.

Hermione threw Ron a nasty look and Harry laughed. It felt so good. He hadn't

laughed in so long.

"Awkward." He answered honestly, and the three of them shared a laugh.

Later that night, Isis found herself alone outside the tent, looking up at the stars.

In the tent, Harry felt bad for leaving her outside all alone by herself. He knew the feeling of being alone and just looking up at the sky. He knew how lonely it could be.

"Hey," He said sitting down beside her.

"Hey," she responded, turning to him, smiling, and then looking back up at the heavens. "Hermione doesn't like me too much, does she?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, no. She doesn't seem too fond of you. But then, right now, Hermione's not too fond of anyone, really. She's… she's a bit on edge. Listen," He said changing the subject. "Do you remember the locket I had, and how I was trying to get a sword out of a pond? Well, the locket needs to be destroyed, and the only way to do that, is with the sword. And I have a feeling that you're supposed to do it."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. I think since you saved me, you're the one that has too destroy it. I think you're some kind of sign."

"Um… okay. What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is take the sword," He handed her the sword, which she took and stared at. "And stab the locket when I say to. Simple?"

"I think so."

"Good," Harry removed the locket from his neck and placed it on a rock a few feet away.

Isis walked over to the rock, with the sword dragging at her side.

"Okay, on the count of three. When I say 'stab', I want you to stab it. Okay?"

Isis nodded.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three! Stab!"

Isis lifted the sword to stab it, and when she did, the locket began to shake and a cold, clear voice rang out and began to say,

"_I may not know you, Isis, but I know _of _you. You ran away from your muggle home to try and find others like you, for protection. Your mother and father thought you were a freak for what you could do,"_

"Stab!" Harry hollered.

_"They sent men after you to take you away. And that's why you ran. Since that day, you've been running ever since,"_

_"_Stab it!" He bellowed, but Isis wouldn't move. Her eyes had grown wide and tears were now threatening to run down her tan cheeks.

_"And you soon discovered that these men were Death Eaters,"_

_"_Stab—" Harry stopped. Isis was running too. Death Eaters were after the both of them.

"Shut up." He heard her say suddenly behind clenched teeth.

_"You have nowhere to run--"_

"Shut up!"

_"Nowhere to hide--"_

"Shut up!" She said more harshly. Tears were now leaking out of her chocolate eyes.

_"No one loves you. Not even your parents."_

"SHUT, UP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. And with one strong move, she threw the sword down upon the locket, and it shattered into tiny pieces.

A light that seemed to be coming from the locket extinguished almost immediately. When Harry looked around, he saw Isis on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, shivering.

He knelt down beside her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her shivering ceased, but her gulps for breath and to try and fight back the tears endlessly running down her face continued.

"You weren't- you weren't supposed to know all of that. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so, so sorry."

She leaned back into Harry's arms and placed her head on his chest. When Harry first met Isis, he thought she was the strongest person he knew. He thought nothing could break her. It seemed when Hermione tried, she seemed unaffected, and she was the one breaking Hermione. She seemed like the type of person that would never cry. Only something so horrible and heartbreaking could make her shed tears. But here he held her in his arms, realizing she was actually a girl who was secretly ripping apart at the seams. And he then knew that even the strongest people could shatter.

Hey," She said, sniffling her tears away. "Think of it this way; at least we did it."

"No," Harry told her. "You did it."

He sat there, far from the tent, holding Isis in his arms. Something then occurred to him. An extraordinary event happened; something her thought only happened in stories; the strong girl's will power had broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Snoggings and Kissings

The morning after the locket had been destroyed; Harry woke up still sitting next to the rock with Isis huddled, fast asleep in his arms. He tried not to move very much, in fear of disturbing her rest. His foot was asleep. If he could move it only a couple of inches, he would be fine.

He started to move his foot, and he almost had it in a comfortable position. He was so close to being fine and when he made the very last movement, Isis began to stir.

"Wha-?" She groaned.

"It's morning." Harry told her.

Isis let out a tired moan and started to stretch.

"Harry! There you are! We were scared to _death_ when we saw you weren't there! We--" Hermione stopped short and saw Harry holding Isis, which was a strange sight to see. "What happened?" She asked abruptly.

"Hermione!" Harry said, immediately letting go of Isis, who did the same.

"What's going on?" Ron asked coming out of the tent.

Harry jumped into a standing position and hastily began brushing off his jeans. Isis, on the other hand, got up very slowly and groggily.

"Ron! Great news! It's gone! The locket, Isis destroyed it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really?" Ron said, impressed.

She nodded and Ron came forward to simply give her a friendly hug, but when he leaned in, Isis got on her tip toes and their lips met.

Harry looked at them with sudden regret in his heart. He knew when they broke apart, Hermione wouldn't be very happy. Why did Isis have to kiss him in her presence? Ron knew better than to kiss her back, because of what happened with Lavender last year, and yet here he was, fully kissing her back. Harry didn't know if Hermione noticed Ron's lips curl into a smile while they kissed. He hoped she didn't.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was fuming. He could tell that she just wanted to curse Isis right then and there. And finally they parted. Ron turned to Harry, breathing heavily, and gave him a small thumbs up.

Hermione, looking infuriated, turned quickly on her heel and stormed back into the tent, and Isis looked pleased, yet slightly befuddled by the kiss.

Days waned on, and every time they set up to leave, Hermione insisted on leaving without Isis. But Harry refused. Harry had never told Ron or Hermione what the locket said. He only told them that the voice tried to persuade her not to destroy it. He couldn't tell them what it said. _He_wasn't even supposed to know.

So Isis stuck with them, and when Harry would ask Hermione to go to the muggle shops under the invisibility cloak, she would always ask, '_why can't Isis do it?' _and Harry would always respond, '_she doesn't know the cities very well.' _

One day, they had stopped on more rolling hills and placed the proper protection spells around them. Harry and Ron had gone out to fetch some food and Hermione was out in the opposite direction looking for water. So Isis found herself alone yet again sitting in the tent, chewing on the tip of her wand, reading one of Hermione's books. She thought she was alone when a clang came from the kitchen area.

She looked up, startled and slowly crept toward the kitchen, wand at the ready. She walked in and saw someone's back walking around.

"Expelli--"

"Ah!" Ron quickly turned around and Isis stopped short.

"Oh! Ron!" She exclaimed, quickly moving her wand up to her mouth and chewing the tip seductively. "Just the person I was hoping to see."

"Me? Really? Well, here I am."

"I know," She grabbed his wrist and began pulling him out of the kitchen, into the main room. "Come on,"

She took him into the center of the room and pulled him toward her. He suddenly loosened up and bent down, while she came up, and their lips touched.

Slowly, yet rapidly their kiss became more intense. Then a noise from outside make both of them jump, and their lips separated once more.

"Someone's coming," She whispered, and pointed her wand at Ron's chest. Ron was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force and thrown into a closet. The door swung open to let him in, and closed immediately to keep him there. Isis turned to the tent entrance, from which Hermione entered holding two full bottles of water in her hands. "Oh, Hermione! Just the person I was looking for!"

"Really?" Hermione said, unconvinced. "And why did you want to see _me, _Isis?" It seemed difficult for Hermione to say her name. She said it as if it were a foul, disgusting word, like 'mudblood.'

"I need something from the markets. Here, I have a list." Isis pulled out a folded up piece of parchment from her shirt and handed it to Hermione, who unfolded it to look at it.

"Oh you have _got_to be kidding."

"What?"

"All of these items are in different places. It'll take about an hour to get it all. Why can't you get it yourself?"

"I don't know the cities. Listen, I'll give you some extra money to buy extra food. Would that make up for it?" Isis had backed up to the closet and leaned against it, fondling the knob in her hand.

"All right, fine… give me the money." Hermione said reluctantly.

Hastily, Isis went over to her bed and pulled out a bag of coins and handed it to Hermione, then went back over to the door, with her hand around the knob.

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour." With those her final words, Hermione disapparated.

"That's all the time I'll need…"

Isis pulled the closet door open, which closed as soon as Ron was out, and thrust him against the door, wildly snogging him as he did the same.

His hand cupped the back of her head and his arm wrapped around her waist. He then forced her around and forced _her _to the wall, still snogging like mad.

Harry entered from the back of the tent, unnoticed by the two, and was surprised by what he saw.

"Ron!" He yelled, surprised, and a little upset.

They stopped immediately at the sound of his voice and Ron spun around.

"Harry!" Isis and Ron had frozen and Harry was completely lost for words.

"Were you-? Were you two- _snogging?_" He finally managed to spit out after a few moments of dead silence.

"Please don't tell Hermione." Isis pleaded.

"Yea, Harry, please don't tell Hermione. You remember what she did to me the last time."

"Indeed, Harry did remember the last time. She had sent birds after Ron which were very difficult to get rid of.

He hesitated a moment, then realized that if he were to tell her, he was certain that both Ron and Isis would be gone by morning.

"Okay, fine. I won't tell her," Both of them let out huge sighs of relief. "_However_," he now said forcibly, feeling a new, father-like tone enter his voice and body. "We're going to have to lay down some rules,"

They nodded and Harry took them over to a bed where they sat down side by side. Harry pulled a chair over and sat directly across from them. For a moment, he stared at them intently and finally said,

"Okay, here are the rules; you're allowed to," he paused. "Snog. _Only _when no one's around. Isis, you need to keep your hands to yourself. Ron, that goes for you too. Also, no 'friendly kisses' around Hermione. And for my final rule… please don't have… well…" His voice trailed off.

Both of them made a scoffing noise and Isis said,

"Harry! We would never…"

"Blimey Harry, what do you take me for?" Ron interjected. "Personally, I'm offended."

"All right, all right! I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure! Now, we're clear on the rules?"

They nodded.

"Good," Harry got up and went to the kitchen entrance and turned to them. "I guess you can…" He hesitated, then mumbled, "go back to what you were doing. Ron," He said strongly. He looked at Ron, who was holding Isis's hands and looking at her, and then he looked up. Harry then continued to mumble. "Come and find me when you're done." He turned and walked out of the tent, shuddering slightly.

That night, when Hermione returned with three or four full bags of fresh food, the four of them had a full meal. Harry made quite sure to sit in between Ron and Isis to prevent any games of footsies under the table.

After their meal, Ron was outside keeping watch, Hermione was reading, Isis was just walking around the tent, wand in mouth, and Harry sat in his bed looking up at the sky, then stealing rueful glances at Isis.

Ten minutes of this occurred, and Harry closed his eyes. His mind flashed images of Ron and Isis. _He let them! Why did he let them? _Ron was Harry's best friend. Harry didn't want Ron to get thrown out simply because Isis couldn't seem to keep her hands away.

No, he didn't love Isis and want her for himself. This wasn't like it was with Ginny and any of her boyfriends. He didn't want Ron to suddenly become him. He didn't feel anger toward Ron, he felt disappointed and ashamed for letting them continue when no one was around.

Harry opened his eyes, letting out a sigh, and looking over at Hermione. He felt sorry for her. He had a feeling by the look on her face that she knew Ron liked Isis. His heart yearned to tell her what he saw, but he knew if he did, Ron would no longer accompany them.

As Harry watched Hermione, she looked up from her book, stood up, and walked out of the tent, leaving Harry alone with Isis.

They were there for a few minutes in total silence, when the voices of Ron and Hermione grew a bit louder from outside.

"Harry," Isis said suddenly, jumping onto the bottom bunk so her head was level with Harry's. "I'm sorry about what happened with Ron… I lost control."

"It's okay," he told her, not really listening. He was trying to make out what the voices were saying. "It's not like _I _was the one who would be upset."

The voices grew louder.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less awkward."

Harry had now officially stopped listening. He could now make out what the voices were saying. Isis was apparently listening too, for she had grown amazingly silent.

_"Hermione, you're being stupid, nothing happened!"_

_"Stupid!" _She shrieked. _"You're the one who's always all over her!"_

_"Nothing happened!"_

Hermione burst in the tent with Ron entering right after her.

"All right, you want to know the truth? We _snogged _okay? Harry caught us! You happy now?"

Hermione turned to Ron quickly, and slapped him across the face. "Get out… _both _of you." When Harry started to get up, she pointed her wand at him. "Not you, Harry. _Her._" She said, glancing at Isis, tears in her eyes.

Without any hesitation, Isis jumped down from the bed, grabbed a bag, and stormed out of the tent.

"Accio bag." Ron said weakly, his voice cracking. His bag that was filled with all of his items floated over to him, he caught it, and left the tent, following Isis.

After a moment, Harry jumped out of his bed and ran passed Hermione, who was now crying. He ran out of the tent and saw Ron and Isis at the edge of the forest, holding hands.

"Ron!" He called out desperately, but it was too late. Isis and Ron had disapparated into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Dream

Either Harry was imagining things, or the tent had become quieter the last few days since Ron and Isis left.

Hermione had declared that they could not say Ron or Isis's name at all. Although things were quieter, it did not mean they weren't any less awkward and stressful. Hermione would now cry at the drop of a hat, or start apologizing with all her heart if Harry mentioned something like the soup being a bit too hot.

Awkwardness was the worst feeling. Harry had never felt so awkward with Hermione in his life. He always wanted to be on watch or go find food just to be away from her. The worst part, he had no wand. Flashes of how close Voldemort was to killing him in Bathilda's house still haunted him. Then nights afterward, Isis had saved him, and then she caught Ron's eye, and this whole catastrophe happened.

_Perhaps its better that she's gone. _Every time Harry would think this, he would try very hard to shake it from his mind. _Did she have to take Ron with her? _Harry hated having these horrible thoughts in his mind. So to get rid of these thoughts, he would think of Ginny, and that just made things worse.

So one night, he tried a new thought.

He thought back to day's ago, when he caught Ron and Isis snogging. It seemed so long ago. It seemed like years had passed between then and now. Never-the-less, the images were still clear in his mind. So then, he began to think, _what if he were Ron..._

_"Isis! Um... hi!"_

_"Oh! Harry!" Isis exclaimed, quickly moving her wand up to her mouth and chewing it seductively. "Just the person I was hoping to see!"_

_"I was looking for you too." He moved closer to her, and she smiled, backing up to a closet door._

_"And um... why were you looking for me?" She asked breathing heavily for she knew what was coming._

_He moved in and placed his arm on her waist, and wrapped his other arm too. He bent down slightly and whispered in her ear, "You probably already know." And he did it; their lips touched._

_Slowly yet rapidly their kiss became more intense. He had her pinned against the wall and they snogged. His hand cupped the back of her head, and his other hand was still on her waist. Then she flipped him around and forced _him _to the wall, still snogging like mad._

_Five minutes passed. Or was it ten? Time was no longer important, they had lost track of it._

_"Harry!"_

_Isis turned and saw Ron and Hermione standing, speechless._

_"Harry!" Ron yelled. "I thought you said we could trust you!"_

_"Ron, I can explain--"_

_"No, Harry. You don't need to explain. Come on Hermione, let's go. Harry can do this by himself."_

_"No, Ron wait!"_

_But they had gone. Harry turned to Isis, who was muttering an incantation._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Sorry, but I'm a one-night-stand." And she disapparated._

Harry's eyes shot open and he woke up in a hot sweat. How long had he been asleep? Again, his scar was prickling. He felt his eyes for his glasses, but they weren't there. He looked around on a table next to his bed and found. He placed them on his face and looked over at Hermione. She had obviously just fallen asleep crying, for her face was still glistening with fresh tears.

Harry still had the dream in his head. Harry now realized how he was better off without Isis. He was glad that it was Ron snogging her, not him.

He knew he never liked her in that way, and this proved it. The thought of snogging Isis was now sickening, and every time Harry's mind converted back to the dream, he would be given a terrible headache, not caused by Voldemort.

"So, were you dreaming about You-Know-Who last night?" Hermione asked the next morning as they sat across from each other, sipping coffee.

"Who? Is—I mean, Volde—"

"Yes, Harry, him. Were you?"

"What-? No. Why?"

"Because you were muttering something. And letting out moans. What else would make you do that?"

"Well, did you perhaps catch what I was muttering?" He asked.

"No. Something like, 'I was looking for you too.' So if you weren't dreaming about him, then what?"

Harry couldn't tell her. If he did, she might break down. She might even just leave him like Ron did. So for his own safety, he lied,

"I don't remember."

More days passed, and nothing of interest happened. They would go to a different place every morning, and discuss the same places where the horcruxes might be, but they would always decide that they weren't there.

When Hermione would leave Harry alone with his thoughts, he would try as hard as he could to not think of his dream. But the last few days had been so uneventful, that there was nothing else to think of.

It took about three more days to pass, until something very interesting happened.

The day started normally, with Hermione discussing the _same _possible horcrux locations. When they both declared all places rubbish, Hermione went to look for food, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts again.

All was well for the day. Hermione hadn't cried all day. And night fell quickly, with the usual; Hermione in her chair reading intently, as Harry looked around from his bed.

To keep his mind from his recurring Isis dream that he despised, he took out the photo album Hagrid had given him and looked at the picture of his happy parents holding him as a child. The muscles in his mouth stretched and were aching. Harry then realized he was smiling. He hadn't smiled for so long, he had forgotten what it felt like.

"Harry!"

Both Harry and Hermione looked up startled. Ron had burst in breathless.

"Ron!" It was strange to say his name.

"Harry, they have her! Isis! Death Eaters! They've taken her to the Malfoy's!"


End file.
